It's a Trap!
Summary: 'The Hunters make a bet on who is the most convincing cross-dresser at an AEHSA social event. '''Note: '''A trap means a girl who is actually a boy dressed as a girl or a girl dressed like a boy. Eg; Hideri Kanzaki from Blend S and Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran HIghschool Host Club. ''The camera opens up in front of a casino in Monaco where some drug lords are escorted out in handcuffs. '''Druglord: ''*turns to the guy Hunters who are clearly cross dressing* And to think I was gonna ask you all out! '''Captain Dubois: '''Wow, that is either the most unorthodox or the most hilarious way anyone's solved a case. '''Foxx Otur: '''Well all it took were some wigs, make up, dresses and fake silicon thingies.*he takes one out of his dress*'' Captain Dubois: 'I'm honestly more concerned on where you got those....But anyway, have a good night! ''He hands them the briefcases of money and heads to his car. 'Nia Troy: '''I told you the old role swap would work. They didn't suspect a thing! '''Adam Beetle: '''Since I'm the most convincing one out of you guys. '''Nia Troy: '''Hey! This is where having short hair and being small really works out! I'm the most convincing! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Are we seriously going through this? The contour's starting to cake and in seriousness I'm pretty sure I fooled them pretty well. '''Talia Reflection: '''There's only one way to settle this debate! You know how Old Franks is retiring and there's gonna be a retirement party for him tomorrow? The one who can stay underwraps as a cross dresser for the longest will get a prize! '''Everyone: '''What's the prize?! '''Talia Reflection: '''These babies! ''*she reveals 2 tickets to the movie premier of Spiderman: Far From Home* ''I called in a couple favors and managed to get these! The winner of this challenge will get to go with me to the premier! ''Everyone gasps and lightning bolts form between them as they all stare at each other. Cut to the next day at the retirement party. The Hunters arrive in their cross dressing outfits. 'Amber von Olympus: '''I'm not really sure if the wig's gonna work. Why do you look so much like a girl Ife?! '''Ife Jakuta: '''Because I'm fabulous! '???: Talia. There you are. Everyone startles and turns towards the source of the voice: a tanned young with dark brown hair done in a ponytail on his shoulder, piercing brown eyes, and wearing a gray vest. He walks towards them. Talia Reflection: Oh! Ambre! Good to see you! *turns to the Hunters* Everyone, this is Ambre Valos. He's my best friend! His mom works for the AEHSA as a spy. He recognizes me no matter what I wear! Ambre, these are— Ambre Valos: The Rebel Hunters. The go-to for disturbances and AEHSA's favorite part timers. Nia Troy: Wait, how did you—? Ambre Valos: *without missing a beat* The same group infamous for its controversial choice of members and questionable morality. Having a 9 Tailed fox, a mutated human and hybrids on the team and resorting to tactics like random dancing and puns. All of the Hunters' jaws drop simultaneously. Vidyut Namikaze: '''Do you wanna go mullet head?! Who are you calling questionable?! '''Ambre Valos: ''*points at his shirt, buzz sound effect Vidyut is out* Your watermelons are gonna fall out. And also what I mean is you are all unorthodox, putting yourselves in the field for hire? Is it all just to make a quick buck? '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''To be fair we kinda wanted the perks. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''He's in on the bet too isn't he? '''Ambre Valos: '''You could say that. I'm just here to keep you in line, you see, I hate bounty hunters. '''Nia Troy: '''Wow, another hater shocker. '''Ambre Valos: '''You don't get it. I find a distaste for those who go off doing the dirty work just for cash. But I gotta say...if Talia can work with you guys then you're probably not that bad. '''Talia Reflection: '''Ambre, I know your opinions on things but really, we're doing this because we wanna make the world better but sometimes you can't go clean all the way. '''Ambre Valos: '*sighs* ''I know...I'm just worried about you that one day you'll do something stupid. I care about you. '''Talia Reflection: '''I'll be fine, come on we're kids what do you expect? Besides sometimes you gotta let loose buddy, honestly you ain't the first one to hate on us. '''Ambre Valos: '''Heheh, yeah...let's just enjoy the party. Uh...wanna get some food? '''Talia Reflection: '''Sure! ''Talia walks off with Ambre. Vidyut is fuming. Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: 'So that mullet head thinks he can get to Talia?! ''*takes off his outfit, revealing that he's got his usual clothes on* ''Hold my watermelon! Oi! Mullet head wait up, where do you think you're going with my girl?! ''He charges after Talia and Ambre. A couple girls stroll up to Nia. '''Girl 1: '''Wow! I love your hair...Are the strong silent type? '''Nia Troy: ''*shoujou manga prince mode* It's nothing compared to you. ''Some more girls flock around Nia and she literally gets crowd surfed away. Adolpha Bound-Amitola: 'No fair! '''Kagami Nile: '''I'm gonna go get some drinks. ''*she walks to the bar and bumps into another girl* ''Oh sorry! Are you alright? ''She bends down to help her up. The girl blushes. 'Girl 2: '''Are you a prince? '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Might as well pull that or...*goes to a fan and tries to pull a Marilyn Monroe* Hey guys check this ou-''*notices that everyone has separated* ''Great...just when I wanaged to stuff some tomatoes in this thing ''* a tomato falls out* 'Guy1: '''S'cuse me, are you a dude? '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''This did not go as planned. ''*buzzer sound effect, Akihiro is out* Meanwhile Valaria, Jewel, Adolpha and Lupe are getting some food. She is shifting around uncomfortably. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Man, I hate this thing. '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Who's laughing at size now? '''Jewel CYprian-Hopebringer: '''Karma bites you in the butt! '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: ''*getting grumpy* You're not helping the situation. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''You tell me. How do you walk around with these?! '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''At least you're not as dumb as Vidyut and Akihiro, they shoved fruit in there. ''Some guys walk up to them. Guy 2: ''*hair flip and winks at Lupe* Hey there- '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''No. '''Guy 2: '''Oh...uh...*turns to Adolpha* You look nice! I dig the tomboy vibe! ''Adolpha freezes, cue buzzer sound effect. She's out. Cut to Adolpha crouching in a corner and grumbling angrily under her breath. Guy 2: '''Was it something I said? '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''No she's just upset that she lost a bet. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: ''*sad* I wanted to meet Tom Holland! ''Cut to Hinoka, tapping a redheaded girl on the shoulder. Hinoka Kodomo: So! Think you and I— Snobby Girl: *flatly* I have a boyfriend. And I'm not into girls even if they're trying to pass for guys. Hinoka Kodomo: *Cue buzzer sound, Hinoka's out*...oh. * sees Nia who is pulling a shoujou manga prince impression on the girls* Wow, she makes it look easy it's almost unfair. She looks over to Valeria and Jewel who are starting to get surrounded by girls and a few guys. She sighs and turns around but she accidentally pushes a folding table over causing it to fall onto one of the boys, causing him to fall onto the twins, accidentally kisses Valeria. Guy 2: Oh! Sorry! Wait...*notices that they're both wearing wigs* This is awkward.... Cue to simultanous buzzer sounds, the Cyprian Hopebringer twins are out. Meanwhile Toni and Ife are on the dance floor. Toni Aeras: Now, see, here's how you win it. If you ignore all the boys and the girls, and just waste time on the dance floor, boom. Nobody can touch you. *she does a Michael Jackson moonwalk* Ife Aeras: Show off.... Random girls: He's so cool! Toni shoots her brother a smirky look as she gets crowd surfed away like Nia. Ife sulks. A guy bumps into him. Ife Aeras: 'Oh um, sorry! '''Random guy: '''It's fine I-''*sees Ife and blushes* ''Are you an angel? '''Ife Aeras: '''What did I get myself into.... '''Eigou Nile: '''You're not the only one... ''The two are surrounded by admirers. Hachi suddenly has an idea. He begins to do the floss, weirding out the guys and slides away.They head to the buffet tables. '' '''Eigou Nile: '''Come on food, save us! ''Cue the two guys stuffing their faces. Eigou wipes face with a napkin causing the makeup to come off and now everyone can see his weak attempt at a mustache. Eigou sweats nervously as people stare at him, cue buzzer sound, he's out. '''Ife Aeras: At least you didn't lose your pants.*he turns around but trips on his own feet and the skirt flies up revealing his Spongebob underpants and giving him away. Cue buzzer sound he's also out.* Dammit! Meanwhile Foxx is trying to get to Nia who is swarmed by girls. Foxx Otur: Wait...girls like yaoi! Idea! He pushes his way to Nia and takes off his diguise, revealing he's got his usual clothes on. He does an epic jump but falls flat on his face on a girl, accidentally kissing her, that girl turns out to be Adam who had been pulled in by the girls. Everyone stares at the two, cue buzzer sound, Foxx is out. Nia is laughing hysterically at it. Adam pulls himself away and smacks Foxx on the head. Adam Beetle: UGH! GROSS! FOXX WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Nia Troy: Sucks to be you Foxx! *she laughs some more only for Foxx to pull himself up and go to her, he cuta her off with a smooch, her face turns bright red while the girls around her squeal.* Random girl: YAOI!!!!! '' Adam takra his phone out and takes a picture if it. Foxx pulls away and sees that Nia is in full rage mode. Cut to him with his butt stuck in a trash can. Nia is shown walking away with more girls than ever.'' Foxx Otur: Worth it. I regret nothing! Adam Beetle: Karma's got you bro! *he walks over to the buffet tables* Foxx Otur: OI! Aren't ya gonna help me?! Adam comes back and pulls Foxx out of the trashcan. Meanwhile Trifa is sitting at the bar with a can of soda. Trifa Liang-Mania: *sigh* Haven't had any luck picking up guys........Is it my outfit or is it because I'm lacking what Adolpha, Toni and Hinoka have..... Random Guy: *Sits down next to Trifa* Hi can I get a- Trifa Liang-Mania: Do I look like a chick? Random Guy: Uh......no....why?.....*awkward slides away* Trifa sulks. She takes off her wig. Buzzer sounds, she's out. Trifa Liang-Mania: This challenge ain't worth it...*sulks some more* Meanwhile with Kagami and Hachi. They're trying to enjoy the view from the rooftops while being surrounded by a ton of people. Kagami Nile: Oniichan....those people won't stop following us.... Hachi Nile: Just ignore them Kagami. Yoruko squeezes herself out of the crowd. Yoruko Senju: Hah! Finally out! Hachi Nile: 'Man that crowd's so dense that even a flatty like Yoruko has hard time squeezing out. ''*gets smacked at the back of his head by Yoruko* '''Yoruko Senju: Shut up Hachi! Hachi Nile: 'Actually when you think about it, a ton of guys on our team and your fiance seem to have thing for girls who are shorter than them and are flat like boards! Maybe they're all lo-''*Yoruko covers his mouth* '''Yoruko Senju: '''Shut up you doujin drawing perv! '''Hachi Nile: '''What's wrong with reverse harems?! '''Kagami Nile: ''*deadpan*'' 'Onii-chan, it's the fact that you're drawing them because Shizune likes reverse harems. And the fact I've walked in on your research process. ''*cue flashback of Kagami walking into Hachi's room to find him in one of her magical girl cosplay outfits and testing out the dialogue for his doujins* ''It ruined my favorite shoujou mangas... ''A random guy strolls up to Kagami. '''Random guy 3: Hey there. Hachi Nile: *goes into big brother mode and grabs the guy by the shoulder, the guy starts to look nervous* Oi...what do you think you're doing?.... Yoruko Senju: Ara..... Hachi rips off his outfit revealing he's got his usual clothes on and starts headbutting the guy repeatedly. Hachi Nile: DON'T YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY LITTLE SISTER YOU *BLEEP*'CON! Or are you a '*BLEEP*'CON?! EITHER WAY YOU'RE DEAD! ''Cue buzzer sound, Kagami and Hachi are both out.The rest of the potential guys back away. Yoruko facepalms. The guy drags himself away with several bumps on his head. '''Random Guy 3: It was worth it .......Chicks are scary..... Yoruko Senju: Creep. Cut to Amber, Nia and Toni who are still swarmed by girls. Amber von Olympus: This was a bad idea... Toni Aeras: You know what I'm dipping. She takes off her disguise and zooms off to the buffet table. Nia Troy: Oi! Category:Fan Webisodes